This invention relates to a continuous reactor for forming polymeric materials from reactive components for use in a system for mixing monomeric materials and the process of operation of the continuous reactor and system.
When desired, one way of mixing and reacting the reactive components to form polymeric material or other types of material is to use mechanically stirred chemical reactors. Another way is to simply mix and react the reactive components which form polymeric material by pumping them into a reaction vessel, usually a pipe or tank.
Such reactors have not proved successful as the polymeric material formed from the reactive components builds up on the reactor walls and upon the mechanical agitators greatly reducing the volume of the reactor thereby affecting the retention time of the reactive components within the chamber and the quality of polymeric material produced from the reactive components.